


Luthor's Diary

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Lena remembers that Kara gave her a planner.She discovers something and realized.





	Luthor's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Im getting to be a bored shipper as i waited SG3 returing on the next two months. Im trying to feel things.  
> Sorry about that.  
> Peace.....

"Lena, welcome to Catco" a graceful Kara Danvers enters the office. "You dont have to do that" Lena replied with a joyful. Kara gives a planner to her. "Its a Danvers family tradition, first day of school, youll get a planner." "Looks lovely," Lena feels she deserve it seeing Kara was a good sign. "In the Luthor's house on the first day, we would hired a private investigator to make sure our teachers have...." James dont know whats going on to both of them. He saw Kara was blushing while having a conversation to their new CEO which is very weird. He feels out of place between this ladies. And soon a calls cut them off. "I need to go now. Its about work." Kara went out even though Lena want some more talking. "Where is she going?" Lena ask with confusion. "Shes going to work now." James answered. In Lena's head it was some kind of mean thing. Back at Lcorp she and Kara bonded more and she hopes they can still bond again. On the next day, Kara still have a distance to Lena, not because she was now her boss but the happening before the Daxamites gone. Lena notice Kara few hours on Catco and soon she will be gone. Until Lena confronts her. "Kara, i think i know whats going on." Lena wanted to end this. "I dont know what are you talking about." Kara denied. "Its about Mon el isnt it?" Lena insist. "I grow up in the Luthors house, i know when someone is lying." Kara think she knows about her identity. "Lena... look, if its about my personal life. I dont talk about my personal life at work." Kara stop of what she been doing to talk to Lena. She really felt bad. "Then lets talk about work, i didnt spend a seven hundred fifty million dollars in favor for a friend. I hope you understand that." Lena is disappoint to Kara. She didnt expected of this. A week later, while Kara is trying to act like a normal human being after a broken heart. Lena realize that she did something wrong. She acted like a rude Luthor to her bestfriend and she feels bad. As she sitted on her new office, the planner gets her attention. "The planner?! My god how can i write some better things in here. Kara maybe upset than i was. I had to do something." Lena wanted to take Kara back. At the DEO. Alex is seeing her sister looking at the wall. Thats the very weird thing she does. "Well, do you see something not right with the wall, Kara?" "Oh, no, nothing. I was just thinking about what happened between me and Lena." "I thought, your okay now?" "Yeah, im fine." Kara trying to to be fine. Back to Catco, Lena is arranged her things to her new office and suddenly she found her long lost diary. "What is this doing here? I thought this was gone." Lena thought she lost it because Lillian wanted her to fucos on her academics. "This is weird, i forgot what things i wrote about this things." Lena sit on the counch and read it again. "Oh my god, this diary was twenty years old." She feels excited about it." She start reading and she reading it out loud. "Afternoon with my brother Lex, he take me to the park and buy he let me buy ice cream all by myself. Suddenly, theres a girl in front of me while in the line. She welcomes me and say goodbye.... i wonder where is she now?" Flashback at the park: On the ice cream truck behind the line. It was a girl with glasses in front of young Lena. "Hi, seems like your new here. I was with my sister, you?" "Im with my brother, over there." "I see, so see you around then." "Yeah sure, thank you." Lena feels safe with that girl. As she turn the pages, she read a sad events that she wrote. When her father was away for a month and Lillian have to take of her. The flashbacks again: "Now, i was alone inside my room where i feel very safe from anyone. My stepmother was very upset because i fail again. I was never be like Lex. Staring with those trees are getting me envy. Why are they outside and im not. Why are they so free and i was not. As i stand behind the window. I saw two girls are having their picnic. Looks like they are very happy. And its was the girl with the glasses. I dont know her name but i think shes cool. I tried to opened my window and try to get out of my room. I use my blancket as the rope so that i wont fall. And when i was out, i ran fast as i can going to the girls. I can believe i did it. But never mind how can i go back. As i arrived beneth the river where the girls are. "Who are you?" Ask the older girl "Sorry but i ran away. Can i joined you here?" "Its okay, i knew here. I meet her at the park few days ago. Who are you again?" Ask the girl with glasses. "Im..... i am selene. I live not far away from here." These girls are awesome. But not too long. I had to go home and face my cold stepmother." Back from the present. Lena is wondering where those girls are. As she stops reading Kara knock and went inside. "Hi. Are you busy?" "No, its okay come here. I was just reading my old diary." Kara sitted beside her. "I am sorry for my behavior, earlier." "Thats alright Kara, me too. I want to say sorry, i get over reacted. I promise not to do that again." "Look i understand that you are my boss now and ill do everything for my job. Can you give.me another chance?" "Yes, i will. Hey, can i get a hug but im afraid of favoritism," "Screw that, come here." And they hugged. "So whats your diary about?" They both sitdown on the couch and Lena shared her story to Kara. "Well, i just meet a girl before, way way back after i get to Luthors house. Shes very cool. She loves the outerspace and she is definitely sure about the stars on the solar system. Thats why i was get involve with some science. Its because of her. I wonder where is she now." Kara remain silent after hearing that. She remembered something. "Is that girl had a glasses like me?" "Yes, she had.... wait. Are you telling me that she was you?" Lena looked at her and smiled. But Kara confused again. "Im not sure, i just meet a girl and her name was Selene not Lena." "Selena was my real name. But my father calls me Lena. Oh my god, you know what that means... it means were destined to be friends." "No, i dont believe that." Kara nailed it. "The day that you came to our picnic was the day i went confused to anything." "What do you mean, Kara? Is a bad thing that we meet each other before?" Lena asked. "I dont know. Lena. But i think I was getting attracted to you. And im trying to find the cure to fight it but i cant." "Oh, i am gay since then, and its okay to be gay." "Wow, so its okay to say, me gay too." Kara felt happy. The end....


End file.
